To The Writers Of Fanficton
by dreamfightdo
Summary: This is what happens when the Victorious group meets the world of Fanfiction. Based off of Saint Kat Shady's Dear Writers Of Fanfiction for Glee
1. Chapter 1

**I totally got this idea from the FABOULS Saint Kat Shady. She has one of these up for Glee. So if you're a Glee fan GO READ IT!**

Dear Fanbases,

We get it.

Gillians.

Arianianators.

Victorians.

Take this song to heart.

"Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?"

Really, why can't we?

Sincerely, The female cast of Victorious.

P.S. What about the Gergouse, fabulous, talented-

_Victoria: Ahem, Daniela._

Fine, what about Danellia Monet!

**Yeah, it's awful. They'll get better…I hope…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I believe this is better.**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I thought you guys liked me. But you guys, Tori and me? Really? If Jade ever finds any of those, I'm a dead man. I mean, at least lay off the smut. If she ever reads the smut then she'll get all…

Nope, nope never mind. Continue on.

Sincerely, Beck

**I hope this is better**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel free to give me ideas guys. I'll do anything.**

Dear writers of Fanficton,

What the _hell_ is wrong with you?

How can any of you _pea minded_ low life's make me _love _Tori!

Tori _freakin'_ Vega!

I realize Beck and I are no longer a thing, but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn! Especially not for Vega of all people.

So do me a favor and _STOP_

From, (a very angry) Jade West

**I don't really know. I enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear writers of Fanfiction,

I am in fact a character option for a story, but I don't have a story about me.

What's up with that?

I'm Russ

Sincerely, Russ

P.S. That's me.

**I had to! It was just to tempting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awesome! So many reviews! Ideas are wanted.**

Dear Dan Shnider,

You think you can get away with breaking up Beck and Jade?

We'll find you and glare you to death.

'Cause you know what rhymes with Bade?

Blade. Yeah, we went there.

Sincerely, Bade shippers

**Really, don't leave me in front of a computer for too long. This is what happens.**

**No, but, really Dan, if you're reading this (yeah right) you better get them back together.**

**Review and ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**That awkward moment when you realize, it took more time to get this many reviews on a multi-chapter story…read it! Sounds Familiar or Gleeked Up Victoriously! (or both. I won't be picky ;)) **

Dear writers,

I am _not_ related to Pinocchio.

He's a puppet and I'm not. So stop hinting and/or saying I am.

~ Rex

P.S. Rob sleeps with a nightlight

_Robbie: Rex!_

**I kind of like this one. I don't know. **

**Ideas are more than welcome! Any pairing, situation, character, cast member or guest star.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm slowly going to run out of ideas. I would love to hear your's!**

Dear writers of Fanfiction,

_Would you all stop with the damn abuse stories!_

I get it. I wear ten pounds of make-up and I'm mean.

That doesn't mean I get punched around by my sad excuse for a father!

It's people like you that make my dad hate the creative people in the world.

_Ugh!_

Not sincerely, Jade West

**Quick note; I'm not trying to bash any stories. Half the stories are read are like the ones I'll make fun of. I'm not trying to offend anyone. Really, I'm going to **_**write**_** some of the stories I'll make fun of.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, who's ready for the new Victorious episode tonight?**

Dear writers of Victorious,

Can't you pick one topic and stay on it already?

Jandre, Cabbie, Tandre and this break-up.

Ah, my brain is starting to hurt from all these subplots!

Sincerely, one annoyed viewer!

**It ain't a lie. They keep jumping around like frogs!**

**Review please! Ideas won't hurt either!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Make you pop like pink champagne in the purple rain!**

**That awkward moment when Ke$ha finally writes something appropriate and it's not for her. No, but really Pink Champagne by Arianna Grande has caused me to abuse the replay button on YouTube. GO WATCH IT NOW!**

**Thanks to dreamzspark for giving me the idea**

Dear people with computers,

Hi! I'm Cat and-

_Jade: Cat, they know who you are! Hurry up!_

But, Jade, you don't have anywhere to go. You came over here.

_Jade: Get on with it!_

Ok! Well you guys keep saying I'm all sad all the time, but I don't like to be sad. Like one time my brother was sad and-

_Jade: Oh my God! Stop making Cat seem all depressed, because- if you can't already tell, she's the farthest thing from depressed you'll ever get. Now sign your name._

Sincerely, Cat

P.S. he went to the zoo and-

**Jade had to send that. Has anyone else noticed every time Arianna releases a new song it's better than the last?**

**Reviews and ideas! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a favor to ask of you guys. Can you wish me luck? I'm auditioning for my first play later today and I'm really nervous. You guys are the best!**

**This one is an idea from Gothic Guitars (LOVE your pen name)**

Dear Victorious Writers,

What is this the fifth time I've had to complain to _you _people?

First, your all over the board with pairings (and still are), then you break-up Bade, now your just making Cat dumb?

Really, we get it," stupid id funny," but too much stupid is, well, Cat! Fix this, or we will glare both you and Dan to death. Oh, yeah, we went there.

Sincerely, Victorious Viewers

**Not my best work…**


	11. Chapter 11

**We're nearing chapter 15! Impressive! **

**So this chapter is Eliza Ghost idea. **

Dear writers of drive-by-acting exercises,

_Beck: Uh, Sikowitz, It's fanfiction. They're stories people write about us._

But, wouldn't that mean I would be a part of them?

_Beck: Yeah, you're not in a lot of them._

Really, well the coconut milk visions are a story on here, right?

_Beck: Last time I checked, no._

Good Gandhi, what is wrong with you people? I'm entertaining and a good teacher. I should be in these.

_Tori: You're starting to sound like Trina._

_Trina: Well you know what Tori, that's because I'm a star. So, when I'm famous and they ask for my autographs, I'll say 'No, you didn't write about me!'_

Would you two shush? I'm attempting to be angry.

_Rex: Just send the stupid letter._

_Robbie: Rex!_

Sincerely, Sikowitz

**That's a little better!**

**Reviews and ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Victorious writers,

What is wrong with you?

My character is supposed to be in _love_ with Beck.

I honestly don't care. Jade West doesn't care.

But, you know, if you wanted me to get back with Beck, like, now I wouldn't complain.

~Jade west

**Shout out to AccioWazlib who help me with this chapter and the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, lucky number 13! I find out if I get a callback tomorrow afternoon….cross your fingers for me? Thanks! Thanks again to AccioWazlib for the idea.**

Dear Victorious writers,

Look, I know I'm supposed to be all calm and cool and collected, but could I just flip out and get Jade back?

Is that such a big problem? You're torturing the poor Bade fans like the fantastic authors, dreamfightdo and AccioWazlib. Right?

_Me: Duh!_

See? So consider it, please.

Sincerely, Beck Oliver

**They really are torturing me. So if they're reading this (again, yeah right) really, get them back together soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewer and Gothic Guitars. **

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I don't know what Jade or Trina have been telling you, but I'm not evil.

I kissed Beck once! To teach Jade a lesson. Yeah, looking back, not smart but it was a _long_ time ago!

Plus, all you Bade lunatics, listen up.

I HELPED THEM GET BACK TOGETHER!

Yeah, as shocking as that may be, that was the plot!

Sincerely, Tori

**What is up with all the Bade people hating on Tori? She's never doing anything wrong. Except kiss Beck **_**two seasons ago!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Eliza Ghost, this one is for you!**

Dear idiots for writers,

I have not, nor will I _ever_ have…you know with Beck.

I do _not_ live in Fresno, so there isn't a rapist on every street corner.

I don't care if you write about me, but _enough _with the pregnancy stories!

They're twice as awkward now!

Angrily, Jade

**You've asked for this more than once, so here you go! SO fun to write =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**:O 30 reviews? You guys are the best! This is for the anonymous reviewer.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

.straight.

_Rex: Ha, yeah right._

Rex! I am too!

I have a crush on Cat!

Wait, did I just write that?

Rex what are you doing? No don't send-

**They're you go!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This one is for I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person. I have been meaning to do this one for a while.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

We are the only ones in Hollywood Arts. We might have siblings, but they don't go here

_Jade: Besides, my brother is, like, seven. Not to mention an idiot._

With the exception of Trina,

We have no siblings in school!

Sincerely, Beck, Jade, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre.

**So many updates. If you guys have ideas give them to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Almost 20 chapters! Yeah, this is awesome! Over 2,000 hits too. You guys are the best.**

**Thanks to Gothic Guitars for the idea for this chapter!**

Dear fanfiction people,

I'm not sick.

I don't if you guys think I'm sick, but one time my brother got sick and he had to go to the doctor. The doctor gave him so special pills but them we lost them, or, at least we thought we did. Turns out we just hadn't picked it up from the pharmacy. I don't like pharmacy they always smell funny. Maybe it's because of all the rubber or maybe it's because of all the-

Oh, hi Tori! I was just telling the people about why not to write me dying. You know, my brother-

_Tori: That's nice Cat. She's perfectly healthy and she's not going to die anytime soon. Go and send it._

Sincerely, Cat

**I think Disney playing in the background is affecting my writing.**

**Ideas and reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**IT'S FINALLY THE WEEKEND! So this chapter is Eliza Ghost. I don't know why I wrote it like this, but I like it!**

Dear Victorious Writers,

Hi! I want you guys to make an episode like this:

"So, man I have a crush on Jade."

"What the chiz? I get we're not dating but that doesn't give you the right to have a crush on her!"

"Woe, don't go all out of character on me, Beck."

"I don't care, just stop being a gank and chiz off!"

I think that be a cool episode

Peace out, crazed fan

**I don't know what possessed me to do this. I think its ok. Ideas are welcome, so are reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the 20****th ****chapter. Who else loved the new episode "I don't know, all I heard was, hamster, hamster, science, science, Tori's boring, kill me." It was the best line from Jade! Next to "I can breathe in the fumes of Mona's spirit."**

**Who else screamed when Beck and Trina kissed?**

**This one is for gabisamore.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I don't know why you think I like Robbie that way, but-

_Robbie: Hey, I'm likeable!_

_Rex: Barley._

_Robbie: Rex!_

Dude, I'm talking about the people who make us make out.

_Robbie: Well the way Jade use to cling to you, you must be a good kisser._

Man, not cool. I'm stopping this now

Sincerely, Beck

**By the way, you can follow me on twitter horseback500. Fair warning, I'm opinionated. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Another awesome story idea from Gothic Guitars. I can't wait until tomorrow. I get to know if I got the part in the play I auditioned for. **

Dear writers of fanfiction,

I'm getting sick of yelling at you.

First you pair me with Tori, now with Robbie?

_Robbie_! I'd rather be abused! I can't believe you'd make me date someone who can't work the zipper on his own pants!

Really, enough!

Still not sincerely, Jade


	22. Chapter 22

**This one is Mew Mew Pachirisu's idea. Along with the next three chapters.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

What are you trying to pull?

I have _so _much talent; your head would explode if you ever really knew.

When I'm famous, I will socially destroy all of you!

_We don't care if you have talent, you kissed Beck._

Oh, grow up!

Future star, Trina

**I felt the need to add that. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Yet another chapter! I find out tomorrow if I get a part in the play! So here you go chapter 23! We're getting so close!**

Dear Dan,

Yeah, we totally get all the Cade, Bade, and Jori hype…Not!

What about the _other _major ships? Like Tandre or Cabbie.

What you think we'll be happy with five minutes of one?

Well guess what, we're not. Be careful, or will join the Bade people and glare at you!

Sincerely, Cabbie and Tandre shippers


	24. Chapter 24

**So close to 25 chapters. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! I'm just glad you like the story!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Alright, what are you people on!

This is probably the fourth time I've had to yell at you!

Rade, Jori, now Cade? Cat is my best friend and that's it. You should know me well enough to know that I wouldn't date someone of her persona! If you don't know what that means, look it up illiterates.

Now stop, or I will take you down with my special scissors.

Never will it be sincerely, Jade


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, I have not ranted about this enough, even if I spammed peoples twitter with it! *spoiler alert***

**I know it was a prank, but how could Beck kiss Trina! I literally screamed at the TV screen! Bade people were FLIPING OUT! Seriously it was "what the heck" after "oh my god"! I literally bit my lip so hard it bled! (I was innocently eating a cookie) when he kissed her! I tweeted immediately after that "BECK I FING HATE YOU" because not only did he make me mad, but he made lip bleed! I'm going to stop this rant now. **

Dear writers of Victorious,

What is there we can say to you that won't get us locked up in jail….not much.

First, you ruin our lives with the whole Bade break-up and now you give us this _stupid_ Brina ship. Well, that ship needs to be sunk and never seen again!

Really, we don't want to have to pull our Bade Blades out on you! But we will if that's what it comes to.

Sleep with one eye open, Bade shippers.

**Thanks to Mew Mew Pachirius for the idea. No offense to any Brina fans! I just prefer Bade…**


	26. Chapter 26

**These are so much fun! This is the 26****th**** chapter! Yes! I love these. Thanks to evil twitter for this idea.**

Dear Twitter,

What the _hell_ is wrong with you?

We tweeted and tweeted and you still didn't trend "Liz Gillies needs to do a live chat"!

You let Seddie trend before us!

Really, what do you have against Gillian's?

Sincerely, Gillian's

**I was SO mad! We tweeted for an HOUR and it didn't trend! God, twitter has something against Gillian's! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm listening to the song we're song singing in choir. Danny Boy it's pretty. It made me cry…**

**If you haven't heard it, I beg of you listen to it.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I normally write these to yell at you. Mark this date in your calendar; I'm not going to yell at you.

I kind of enjoy the stories where Beck gets jealous because he wouldn't really care if I made out with another guy.

I don't get why you think I lo- liked Beck enough to have children with him. I didn't so get over it!

This one time only sincerely, Jade

Dear fanfiction writers,

I don't get why you guys feel like you need to amplify the fact that I can get jealous. Sure, you've never seen it happen, but I've never been given a reason to be jealous.

As if Jade would ever want to have kids with me. I may lov- I may have liked her enough to _consider_ it one day, but- forget it

~Beck

**Thank you to Eliza Ghost for the idea and the other person who I can't find the username of : )**

**I didn't get the part in the play, but I left a lasting impression with my monologue so there's always next time! I think they went with an older cast…**

**Review and ideas!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh. My. God you guys must HATE me. I've been gone so long! I'm going to try to update at least 3 of my stories tonight. Oh, wish me luck. My first chorus concert tomorrow night! **

**This one is for xonedirectioninfection**

Dear Victorious producer people who I honestly don't care about,

Why, why does Tori have to sing _every_ time there's a song?

Don't get me wrong, Tori's…. tolerable, but the other people have awesome voices too! Like Beck! Of course Jade. Who doesn't want to hear Jade sing?

Crazy people like you, that's who!

Fix this. Soon.

Sincerely, Victorious fans who are sick of the same old, same old

**I'm a bit rusty… Fun fact! Avan doesn't think he can sing (even though he's dead wrong) he never sings unless he has to!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Holy- over 100 reviews? You guys are TOO awesome! Remember, ideas are more than welcome. **

**This idea comes from The Littlest Ragamuffin. I can't believe I didn't think of this!**

Dear writers of these internet stories,

I'm not that creepy, am I? All I wanted was a ride to San Diego. Is that so bad?

I wasn't going to do anything. Even if they were pretty enough to do stuff to.

Yours truly, the clown

**Interpret "do stuff to" as you please : ) Review with what you think it means, I'm curious to know.**

**Hey, read Car, Rain, Fire, Danger by LizArianaJadeCat it's so good! **

**As always, review and ideas.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Been way to long! So you may hate me but I'm going to be gone for a week. I kind of except my inbox to be full of new chapters *hint, hint wink, wink nudge, nudge* **

**Thanks to AccioWazlib for the help with this chapter!**

Dear Bori and or Jori shippers,

In the words of Jade: NO ONE LIKES YOU!

That is all

Sincerely, Bade A.K.A: The best freakin' ship ever

**I don't care if you ship Bori or Jori by the way! I ship Jori friendship so…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Again, big thanks to AccioWazlib for the help!**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

So, apparently, you fell out of the stupid tree and hit your head on every branch on the way down! Good to know!

Tell me, when did time machines get invented? They didn't? Well then how the hell could Cat be my daughter? You can't answer that? Didn't think so! Now go back to your boring lives you hermits!

Eff you all, Jade

**I'm bad! Not really, but I'll live it up! You know how it works! Ideas and reviews please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I feel like this needs to be written. **

Dear iCarly fans,

SHUT UP!

So what of Victorious won a blimp and not iCarly? They've won for the past three years AND they're both shows by the same person it's a win for everyone!

Seriously, you don't need to go and trend "iCarly should've won". It's rude. Just stop.

Sincerely, Victorious fans

**Let me start by saying: WE ARE VICTORIOUS! Now that that's out of my system: I was so happy! I was jumping up and down a screaming and just freaking out! Seriously I was shaking and on the verge of tears! I'm smiling just thinking about it!**

**Now iCarly fans: I love the show but Victorious deserved it! Just let them have this win! For Dan, ok?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's a chapter for MitchiChanLovesPoky!  
>Side note: Eliza Ghost, thanks for the compliments on my Jade writing and I agree Victorious is better… just saying.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :p**

Dear fanfiction writers,

So, y'all write about couples. Nice.

I've looked at a few of my man, Beck's. He sure gets a lot of smut goin' on. Not so much Tori and-

_Tori: Hey, Andre. What are you writing?_

What, oh, uh nothing!

Later, Andre

**:/ not my best work… **


	34. Chapter 34

**HI! So, I'm going to self-advertise here. Me and my best-fanfiction-friend AccioWazlib are writing a story together (posted on my profile) called The Black Box Ghoul. It's over flowing with Bade and, according to reviewers, suspense and excitement! It is in fact a ghost story and mystery. So if you would be so kind as to read and possibly review?**

**Ok, I'm done with that. Now on to this chapter and then another rant. You guys probably skip my AN's by now though…**

Dear writers of Victorious,

Ok, what were you high off of when you wrote April Fools Blank?

That was a jab at us, wasn't it?

Making your precious little characters different!

Well guess what? It's called FANfiction! So go die in a hole!

Sincerely, Fanfiction writers

**I personally enjoyed that episode! I thought it was hilarious but I swear on my life, they were making fun of us when they made this episode!**

**I was basically watching my fic "Sounds Familiar" when Trina and Andre got shot with arrows! I mean they even had all the Glee cross over stories in there with Shut Up N' Dance which is awesome by the way! I sat there with my mouth open when Dee Mo sang! She's so good!**

**That's it for this rant! Reviews and ideas please! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to Eliza Ghost and my twitter family for helping me with chapter!**

Dear non-loyal Bade shippers,

How dare you.

You think because Beck and Jade break up and Tori and Jade go out on a date, you can convert to be a Jori shipper?

Not cool guys, not cool!

Sincerely, REAL Bade shippers

**She! She is the words that I can't find. How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?**

**Man I love this song! It's She (for Liz) by Parachute if you don't know it!**

**Reviews and ideas please and thank you! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello internet people!**

**Thanks Eliza Ghost for the idea!**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I just want to point out, the odds of us getting stranded on a desert island are pretty slim.

_Jade: Be a little nicer about it, Beck, I don't think they know how fine with it you are._

Jade-

_Jade: Don't you 'Jade' me! We want you to stop writing those dumb fics where we end dead or in the middle of nowhere!_

Just agree to keep her quiet.

_Jade: I can still get into your RV!_

~Beck and Jade

**Reviews and ideas?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Another, thanks to Eliza Ghost! I read that comment and when I saw dies the first thing came to mind was Bade.**

Dear writers of fanfiction,

Beck's not going to read this, right?

Whatever. I don't care.

Would you guys lay off those dumb death stories. Sure writing about death is fun but, I can't stand the ones where it's Beck that dies! Ok? I admit it! I care about the moron!

Rub it in and I'll hurt you.

I hate you, Jade

Dear writers of fanfiction,

So, Jade won't see this, Right?

You know what, not important.

I don't see why you guys enjoy writing death stories. I mean, they don't really care that much. I don't like the ones where Jade dies though, ok? I still care about her and those stories just unnerve me. Stop.

Sincerely, Beck

**Bade /3 hey AccioWazlib you enjoy the Bademance in this chapter?**

**How 'bout the rest of you? Review to tell me!**


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter is thanks to Cassandra's Destiny. I think it was our twitter conversation that sparked this!**

Dear Dan,

I know that you see our tweets! Why ignore it?

We know where you work, so why would you ignore our Bade-ness?

Well, Dan, we'll just keep spamming you until they get back together. Unless we decide to pull our Bade Blades out on you sooner.

From, some really mad Bade shippers

**This totally came up in a conversation I was having with a few of my friends!**

**Reviews and ideas.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks to AccioWazlib (5 shout outs) for the help with this chapter.**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I look through some of these stories and I noticed a bunch of these involve Jade getting pregnant

_Wouldn't that imply you look at the Bade fics?_

Irrelevant. Anyway, I think you should know; what happened in my RV is for my business only and if I have ever had _it_ with Jade, you'll be the last people I'll tell.

Sincerely, Beck

**Really guys, don't be shy! Reviews and ideas**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40! Last one tonight too! See y'all in a week!**

Dear writers of fanfiction,

What's this Beckbot thing?

People keep calling me that but is it because I didn't chase after Jade?

_No, it's because you're an emotionless robot._

Well, fine. So I don't smother people with my feelings, is that a crime?

_But, you don't have feelings._

Oh, shut up!

~Beck

**Night/Bye guys! See you later! Reviews and ideas for when I get back!**


	41. Chapter 41

**IMPORTANT********

**We're doing a Bade day! YAY! If you're on twitter; we're trending DanWarp We Want Bade Back April 24****th**** at 5PM EST. If you're not; write a fanfiction! Just post it the same day! **

**Now back to "normal". Here's the next chapter! I wonder if Eliza Ghost really did read The Black Box Ghoul which you should all read (AccioWazlib more self-advertising!)**

Dear Dan Schneider,

Yeah, I'm talking to you!

We ALL saw the interview. We know the cat doesn't even like this Bade break up.

Did you not see that, or…

Not very sincerely, Bade shippers

P.S. BADE FOREVER BITCH!

**Wow, I have problems : ) remember 4/21**

**Reviews and ideas please?**


	42. Chapter 42

**OH MY GOD! You guys are TOO awesome! I'm nominated for the Topaz Awards! I love you guys! It's not all me, you guys are to thank! You give me such amazing ideas! This means so much to me. I can't even begin to describe my excitement!**

**Ok, sappy moment over. Now for another. Lol, thanks for OVER 150 reviews! Again, you guys are the best!**

**Ok, so this chapter is for swagattack. Though I don't agree with your stance on Bade (though I get that you don't ship them. No biggy) **

Dear writers of fanfiction,

I understand you guys like to write romance stories about me and the girls, but could I have my own story?

_If you weren't so emotionless people may write about you._

I've kissed Jade, worried about Jade, been nice to Tori, been mad at Dale Squires-

_And Jade._

I can't have a conversation with you people.

_You sound like Jade._

Ugh!

~BECK OLIVER not whoevers boyfriend

**BTW I realize this thank you is a bit late but fanfiction wasn't working for me. No spoilers for tonight's episode please! I missed it : (**


	43. Chapter 43

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**This is for Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose! Great idea with this one!**

Dear writers,

Why on earth would someone as amazing as ME date something like Sinjin?

_Sinjin: You said something._

Yeah, I know.

_Sinjin: I'm human!_

Barley. Ugh, I've talked to _it_ too much already. Do you see what you people do?

Future star, Trina

**Not feeling this one…**

**Reviews and ideas?**


	44. Chapter 45

**Chapter 43 and 44 are the same exact amount of words : o how did that happen?**

**Magic. Anyway, chapter 45! I'm so happy!**

Dear writers of fanfiction,

I get it. I'm the only sixteen year old without a driver's license.

Rub it in a little more.

_Jade: Really, please do._

Why do you feel the need to be so evil?

_Jade: Because, it's more fun to be mean to people. And by people, I mean you._

I despise you.

_Jade: Good._

Sincerely, Tori

**Poor Victoria, gettin' guff about not having a license. Maybe she'll get one 'cause people are pickin' on her for it ; )**


	45. Chapter 46

**HardRockPrincess: Haha, yeah, it was a little harsh. I just sort of write what pops into my head at the given moment of typing xD I'm glad you like the story!**

**I want to apologize to my Bori shippers and any other ship I may make fun of. I honestly don't mean it! My sister ships Bori/Tandre one of my twitter friends ships Bori. I really don't care who YOU ship as long as you don't try to change MY ship.**

**Thanks to Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose. This idea is pure genius.**

Dear computer writers,

Hi.

I was thinking, maybe you could write stories about me and Jade.

Me and Jade talking.

Me and Jade laughing.

Me and Jade hugging.

Me and Jade kissing.

Me and Jade doing _it._

_Jade: You little creep! Get off that computer and don't you dare send th-_

**Ok, so I apologize if any of you ship… Jinjin? Sade? I don't think you do, so I'm in the clear by saying this: IF EVEN A HINT OF THIS HAPPENS I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THE VICTORIOUS WRITERS!**

**That is all. Reviews and ideas?**


	46. Chapter 47

**I'm back –evil face- (it never shows up) **

**So a little more shameless self-advertisement: I've started another story Property of Jadelyn A. West and Eliza Ghost it's basically dedicated to you for giving me the idea so all of you go read!**

**I still can't believe I was nominated for the Topaz Awards! It's too bad I didn't win but for this being my first year on the site, I was more than pleased to just be nominated! A big thanks to Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose for the nomination!**

**Now on to the letter : ) To the anon reviewer: I liked your letter so I'm gonna keep it for the most part, but you can just give me something like 'Write about Jade hating Bade smut' or something like that so it's easier for you : )**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Jade isn't all scissors and black makeup. She can be really nice, too. I just got Jade to sing along to the theme song of Elmo's World. She made me swear not to TELL anybody, but she never said I couldn't TYPE it to anybody. Hehehe...loopholes. Is that how it's spelled? It reminds of a basketball hoop. Ya know, cuz a the hoop is a loop with a whole? Loop-hole? Haha. I'm funny. I know 'cuz Jade told me so when we went on a date to McDonald's-

_Jade: CAT! What the hell are you writing! I told never to tell anyone about the Elmo thing, and, WE NEVER WENT ON A DATE! Who has a date at McDonald's anyways?  
><em>  
>But, Jade, when I asked you if you wanted to go to McDonald's with me you said "it's a date", and one time my brother took this this girl with only one eyeball to McDonald's and-<br>_  
>Jade: That's not what I meant when I said- oh, forget it. Just delete this.<br>_  
>But it took me forever to type this much. Are we still going to see the Titanic in 3d tonight? What time did you say you were picking me up again?<br>_  
>Tori: Aww, you guys are going on another date? How cute.<em>

_Jade: NO! I don't do cute. Or dates with cats._

_Tori: Well, you guys definitely act like a couple on theslap._

_Jade: So now you're stalking me, Vega? I knew you couldn't resist me._

Jadey, stop flirting with Tori and tell me what time you're gonna pick me up.

_Tori: Yeah, Jadey._

_Jade: Cat, I'll be there a little late. I have to stop by Vega's then to the cemetary first._

_Tori: gulp_

I think you guys shouldn't make Jade so mean in your stories. She's nice to me... maybe a visit to Lane or- oh look an ad for ""! Haha, gay means, happy right? I'm a happy girl.

_Jade: We aren't gay!_

But, Jade-

_Jade: Send it, now!_

Love, Cat

**Reviews? Ideas? I'm up for that!**


	47. Chapter 48

**Hey guys! I'm listening to Disney music (of course the classic stuff) Humming along and typing, because I am just that good : )**

**Alright, thank Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose for this chapter. **

Dear writers of this Fanfiction,

I make one appearance and that gives you the right to _not_ give me a story?

I am in charge and I can tell you right now, I am not pleased with you at all.

Just write me my own story and I may be able to slip you away into the school and replace you with that Trina- or is it Tori? That's still so confusing. Awful intern.

Yours truly, Helen

**Not pleased with how this one came out : /**

**Oh, I'm about to sound really stupid, but what's a crack fic? Someone mentioned it and I have no idea what it means.**


	48. Chapter48

**Why should I worry? Why should I care? Anyone remember/seen this movie? I'm loving this song! Thanks for telling me what a crack fic was by the way! As an addition to that; professormohawk you are so right! So Dan may actually be reading this right now. My mind is blown.**

**Thanks to Egan Kasey for the idea!**

Dear writers of fanfiction,

Why would I ever date Jade?

_Jade: Oh, so you can't date me but you-_

Jade, let me handle this!

_Jade: No Vega, because you-_

_Cat: Um, guys, what does fuck mean?_

_Jade: Send it._

Bye, Tori, Jade, and Cat

**There you go. I said the word. Come at me bro!**

**Reviews and ideas?**


	49. Chapter 49

**MAJOR BADE NEWS! Dan said that he finished writing an episode that will make a certain group of Victorious fans very happy. THERE'S A POSSIBILITY OF BADE! Oh, and Avan likes a Bade icon. He's a bade shipper!**

**Alright, done with that. Thanks to Egan Kasey for the idea. Oh, is it possible to get me to 200 reviews? I would be the happiest person alive.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Why did Dan have to show us this website?

Liz: I don't know, just keep going, Victoria.

You know, the same couple pairings are no big deal when it's our character, but when it's us. Well, it's just really awkward.

Ariana: Why is it Cat is always the one to get pregnant with Robbie? Why not Beck?

Liz: Ariana!

Ariana: What?

Yeah, just try to not write that.

Sincerely, Ariana, Liz, and Victoria


	50. Chapter 50

**Bade dislikers should skip the following AN:**

**BADE IS BACK BABY! A background actress that was working with them this week said she had to sit and watch Liz and Avan make out! AHHHHHHH! My twitter was exploding! I'm seriously smiling just thinking about it! I'M JUST SO HAPPY! **

**Ok, on to the letter.**

Dear Dan,

I would like to apologize on the behalf of Bade fans everywhere.

You trolled us, played with our emotions, and made fun of us-

_And were evil to us!_

Yes, that too. But now, you're giving us back our babies and I would just like to thank you.

Sincerely, Bade shippers of the world

P.S. We'll take this all back if you so much as THINK of not having them back together. Oh, and we'll mentally attack you with our Bade Blades.

**I'm making it cannon : ) **

**Now, I know I have people who are Bori fans on here and I just want to warn you, I am nothing if not a hard core Bade shipper so if you don't attack me or Bade in a rude manner, we'll be ok, ok?**

**Oh, also: 50 CHAPTERS Y'ALL! AND 226 reviews? I Feel so loved! Love you guys!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I know, I know. It's been a while. I've been SUPER busy with school lately and I still am. This is gonna be a few updates and then I'll fall off the face of the earth for a few more weeks. **

**Below is a Tori Goes Platinum rant. If you aren't a Bade shipper, don't read it because I swear it will piss you off.**

**Where to start? How about with the feel of hate or sorrow or anger or shock or disappointment? How could Beck even try and kiss her? He just broke up with Jade! Did you SEE Jade's face when he hugged her like that? I SWEAR I heard my heart rip down the middle. I also could not love Holly Vega more than I did at the moment when she walked in that door. **

**I earned a lot of respect for Tori this episode. She was the bigger person and respected the almighty girl code and didn't let Beck kiss her. **

**I also want to address Beck's glance at Jade at the end of the episode. Some people say it was hope of Bade, some a look of love, I say it was an "I'm proud of you" look. He saw that she is the same girl he fell in love with and that's what gives me hope that Bade could go back to normal. Will it ever be the same? No. Probably not. I have faith though.**

**That's enough of that. On to the chapter. Thanks to Egan Kasey for the chapter.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Relax!

I'll try and please everyone!

_You're such a troll. You're pitting us against each other!_

Relax!

_What is that? Your go to word?_

Relax!

Sincerely, Dan

P.S. Relax!


	52. Chapter 52

***hides in under table in a bunker* DON'T KILL ME! I realize I've been gone almost two months, but I've been busy and tired and ready to explode from school! But you know what, school is over until August so I will update!**

**I haven't ranted about any recent episodes but I won't cause I've been gone so long…but you know, whatever, Bade, blah blah blah, Dan's a troll blah blah blah, so sad iCarly is ending (I really am) blah blah blah. STORY TIME!**

**Thanks to Fight4JadeWest for the new idea!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

_Mrs. Lee: More power!_

DEAR FANFICTION WRITERS,

Could you maybe write a story about me?

_Mrs. Lee: Daisy is a star! You won't regret it!_

Thank you.

_Mrs. Lee: More power!_

THANK YOU!

Sincerely, Mrs. Lee

And Daisy


	53. Chapter 53

**Luteana, 1. This chapter is yours 2. THANK YOU FOR ASKING FOR A DIFFERENT SHIP!**

**And now the chapter! WARNING: If you are an absolute despiser of Bat, DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

So, I know that Jade and I broke up.

I also realize you guys think I should date Cat.

She's a great girl really. Sweet, innocent, pretty, funny, kind, pretty, caring, pretty.

Oh, well looks like I said pretty more than once…

Well this is awkward…I'm just gonna go.

Sincerely, Beck

**Sorry if this isn't very good! I haven't written Bat before!**

**In case you've forgotten in my absence: Reviews and ideas (of any ship or character) are encouraged!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Look! 3 updates! Have I given you a heart attack? Not yet? I guess I'll keep going then!**

**Thanks to crabsareamazing14 for this idea (Your user name is just awesome xD)**

Dear fanfiction people,

Did you NOT watch my hate video?

I HATE when people make us seem like Vampires and other freaks, because, no matter how hard it may be to believe, WE ARE NOT MONSTERS!

You don't deserve sincerity, Jade

**Good to see I haven't lost my Jade touch : )**


	55. Chapter 55

**4 updates! I'm getting back in the swing of things!**

**Thanks to Eliza Ghost for the help on the chapter and sticking around!**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

So what is it with all these pairings?

Bade, Bori, Bat, and Jori?

You know, one thing they have in common? They don't actually include me. Not that I'm upset.

_Rex: Yes you are!_

Rex!

_Rex: He cried about it for an hour._

I did not! He doesn't know what he's saying. He's on medication!

_Rex: No I'm not!_

Ugh, forget it.

Sincerely, Robbie


	56. Chapter 56

**5 UPDATES! Not my record 11, but if y'all give me some ides we could always try and beat that…hint!**

**Another thanks to Eliza Ghost for the chapter! And thanks to Gabismore for sticking around too!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

So, I know some people think I'm...in love with Beck-

_Jade: Which she's not! At least she better not be if she wants to live._

Why do you even care? You two aren't dating anymore!

_Jade: Why do you care if I care?_

Do you still love him or something?

_Jade: Just send your stupid letter, Vega. Be careful what you write, or I might take your computers away so you keel over from withdrawal._

Well, that's interesting…

_Jade: Send the letter._

Sincerely, Tori.

**Reviews and ideas? I've got one more chapter to write then I'll disappear again!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Alright, thanks to Eliza Ghost (I'm actually shocked she was the one to request this)**

**WARNING: This is big time warning for all you anti-bori people. THIS IS BORI! Now don't unfavorite or anything rash. I said I'd do any ship and I've explained that more than once, so if you can't live with it, DON'T READ THE CHAPTER.**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Look, I know Beck and Jade broke up and all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to date Beck.

I mean, sure, he tried to kiss me. And I _did_ want to kiss him back.

He really is a good kisser after all.

What was this about? Oh, forget it.

Sincerely, Tori

**See? That wasn't so bad!**

**Reviews and ideas anyone?**


	58. Chapter 58

**Alrighty, Victorious news! Blonde squad is next week! It looks so good too! Jade shot herself with a banana xD Get excited people, it's going to be worth the extended wait!**

**Ok, thanks to MissDramaQueen1 for the idea! I think it suits this pretty well!**

Dear Nickolden,

What's up with you pushing the blonde squad back to the end of the month?

We wanted to see it MONTHS ago!

I hate that.

Not at all sincerely, Victorious fans everywhere

**This one isn't very good… sorry it's late.**


	59. Chapter 59

**It's cancled. Victorious is cacled. There are only 15 episodes left and then it's all over. BUT we're not going down without a fight. if you have a twitter, tweet Nickolden, sign the twittions. If you have a facebook become part of the facebook page to save Victorious! If you just have Fanfiction, PM your friends and favorite authors! Tell your friends, families, hobos! Let's SAVE OUR CHILDHOOD.**

Dear asshole running Nickolden,

I hope you know that we all hate you and that you've taken away our childhoods.

I hope you get hit by a bus and then the bus driver beats you up with a butter sock and makes you chop squid to pay for the damages.

Get the reference? Yeah, it's that thing you tore away from me like a blanket from a child. Thanks a lot Nickolden.

You can't see it but I'm flipping you off, Victorous Fans

.


End file.
